Homework
by saruakira
Summary: Ketika Menma bocah berumur 5 tahun meminta Sasuke dan Naruto untuk mengerjakan PR yang mungkin saja tidak bisa dijawab. "Jadi... yang dimakcud Cex itu apa Ayah,Papa?" Fanfic Gaje lagi from Saru, Happy Reading C( w )D


**Title :** HOMEWORK

**Pair :** Sasuke x Naruto

**Genre :** Humor, Family

**Rate :** K

**Summary :** Ketika Menma bocah berumur 5 tahun meminta Sasuke dan Naruto untuk mengerjakan PR yang mungkin saja tidak bisa dijawab.

Fanfic Gaje lagi from Saru, Happy Reading C(^ w ^)D

Suara bel sekolah berdentang keras, bergema ke seluruh pelosok sekolah menandakan bahwa pelajaran telah usai.

"Yosh, sampai disini pertemuan kita, jangan lupa dikerjakan PR nya ya~" guru bersurai coklat itu dengan semangat mengingatkan anak didiknya.

"Yooooooosssh~" seluruh muridpun menjawab dengan semangat.

Sesosok makhluk mungil bersurai hitam tampak sedang sibuk merapihkan mejanya sesudah belajar. Mata saphirenya mengecek satu persatu buku yang sudah ditumpuknya di meja, siap untuk dimasukan ke dalam tas.

"Nee, nee, Menma ayo kita puyang cama-cama~" seorang bocah laki-laki berambut pirang mengulurkan tangan kecilnya.

"Unn, tunggu cebental." Menma, bocah bersurai hitam itu menutup tas kotaknya kemudian menggendongnya. "Ayo kita puyang, Cano ." Senyumnya.

**SasuNaru-SasuNaru-SasuNaru-SasuNaru-SasuNaru-SasuNaru-SasuNaru-SasuNaru**

DRAP DRAP DRAP DRAP

"Papaaaaaa! Papaaaaa!" Menma berlarian memasuki rumah, sepatunya ia lempar begitu saja dekat dengan rak sepatu.

"Eh? Kau sudah pulang?" Naruto menyambut putra sulungnya dengan senyuman.

"Unn." Menma mengangguk antusias. "Nee Papa, aku punya PL bica bantu aku mengeljakannya ?" Menma merogoh-rogoh isi tasnya.

"Tentu." Dengan sayang Naruto mengacak surai hitam anaknya.

"Kau sudah pulang Menma?" sesosok pria berambut raven menghampiri Menma dan Naruto sambil menggosok rambutnya yang basah dengan handuk.

"Ayaaaaah~" Menma langsung saja menubruk pria yang ia panggil ayah. "Ayah cudah puyang?" mata bulatnya menatap sang ayah penuh binar. Bocah itu sungguh rindu dengan sang ayah pasalnya ayahnya adalah seorang pilot jadi ia jarang sekali dirumah.

"Hn, Ayah bawa oleh-oleh untukmu." Jawab sang pria sambil mengelus sayang surai raven putranya.

"Benalkah? Uwaaaaaah telimakaciiih Papaaaaaa~" Menma memeluk erat sang ayah kemudian berlari menuju 'Oleh-olehnya' sebelum suara Naruto mengintrupsinya.

"Nee Menma-kun, kerjakan dulu PR mu baru kau boleh mengambil oleh-olehmu."

"Hoaaaaah Papa ga asyiiik." Dengan lemas Menma kembali duduk dan membuka bukunya.

"PR apa? Biar Ayah bantu." Sang Ayah mendudukan diri disamping Menma.

"Biar aku saja yang membantu Menma mengerjakan PR, kau pasti masih lelah, Suke-anata."

"Tidak, aku tidak lelah Naru-chan." Bantah Sasuke.

"Jangan bohong."

"Apa kau mau bukti? Aku bahkan masih sanggup bermain denganmu sebanyak 10 ronde, hm?" Sasuke menyeringai, ia menatap 'istrinya' sementara Naruto langsung merinding mendengarnya.

"Cudaaah cudaaaah jangan belanteeem, nanti PL Menma tidak celecai telus Menma dimalahin bu guyu telus Menma tidak bica buka oyeh-oyeh dali Ayaaaaah!" Menma berteriak-teriak untuk melerai kedua orang tuanya.

"A— ma-maafkan kami." Sasuke dan Naruto kompak meminta maaf sambil menunduk-nunduk.

"Menma maafkan!" Menma mengangguk dan kembali duduk. "Baiklah Ayah dan Papa bantu Menma keljakan PL!" Perintah Menma, mutlak. Sepertinya bocah 5 tahun ini menuruni sifat sang ayah.

Sasuke dan Naruto mengangguk.

"Jadi… yang dimakcud dengan Cex itu apa Ayah, Papa?"

'Cex?' Bantin Sasuke dan Naruto bersamaan. 'Cex itu apa?' Apakah tanda untuk mencairkan uang di bank? Atau apa? Tunggu rasanya putra sulungnya ini tidak bisa mengucapkan huruf S atau mungkinkah Cex itu sama dengan—

DUEEEEENG!

Mata Sasuke dan Naruto langsung membulat. Hoo setelah menjalani pernikahan selama 6 tahun, rupanya mereka dapat saling bertelepati. Naruto melirik Sasuke, Sasuke melirik Naruto. Keringat mengalir dipelipis keduanya.

"Ehee—" Naruto nyengir. "Ara? Sudah jam 5, Aku harus segera menyiapkan makan malam!" Naruto melihat jam dinding dan langsung berdiri "Nee, Anata, tolong bantu Menma nee~" Naruto memberikan kedip-kedip no jutsu pada Sasuke suami tercintanya.

"Ho-HOII DOB—" Sasuke hendak protes namun sebuah kecupan manis mendarat dipipi putihnya.

"—Bantu Menma atau kau kehilangan jatahmu malam ini!" Naruto menatap nyalang sang suami, tangannya meremas keras bahu Sasuke.

JEDEEEEEER

Sasuke serasa tersambar petir. Naruto tidak pernah main-main jika dia sudah dalam mode 'istri galaknya'. Kalau sudah begini Sasuke hanya bisa pasrah. Ternyata Sasuke juga 'Suami Suami takut Suami'.

"Haa—ah, baiklah." Sasuke menghembuskan nafas panjang.

"Kau yang terbaik Anata, akan kubuatkan sup tomaaat~~" Naruto segera berlari ke dapur sambil bersenandung-senandung kecil.

"Hoeeee, Papa kenapa pelgi? Katanya mau bantuin Menma." Menma memasang wajah sedihnya.

"Hn, biar Ayah yang bantu." Sasuke melambaikan tangannya, memanggil Menma untuk mendekat.

Menma duduk dipangkuan sang Ayah. "Jadi, Cex itu apa Ayah?" Menma menatap Sasuke, polos.

'Ha—ah, aku tahu suatu saat Menma akan bertanya seperti ini, tapi ini terlalu cepaat, mengapa ini bisa terjadi? Mengapa oh Kami-sama? Mengapaaaaaa?' Batin Sasuke yang sekarang innernya sedang berteriak-teriak sambil diterangi lampu sorot, sungguh OOC sekali.

"Ayah?" Tangan mungil Menma mencengkram ujung kaos Ayahnya hingga Sasuke kembali tersadar.

'Tidak, bagaimanapun Menma harus tahu, cepat atau lambat Menma pasti akan mengetahuinya, karna itu sebagai orang tua yang baik aku akan… aku akan… aku akan MENJELASKANNYA!' Kali ini Sasuke membatin sambil menghayal ia berdiri di atas tebing dengan background gunung fuji, deburan ombak dan kelopak bunga sakura bertebaran. Lagi-lagi Sasuke bertindak OOC.

"Ehem!" Sasuke berdehem sebentar "Jadi begini Menma, Sex itu adalah—" ada jeda disana "Sex itu adalah kegiatan olahraga dewasa yang dilaksanakan diatas kasur dan akan menghasilkan adik bayi."

"Hee? Olahlaga? Apakah itu capek Ayah? Tenapa bisa menghacilkan adik bayi?" Tanya Menma polos.

"Ehem, Be-begini." Baru kali ini Sasuke terbata saat berbicara. "Kau tahu Ayah dan Papa sering melakukannya, itu sama sekali tidak capek Menma, itu justru sangat menyenangkan!" Sasuke mulai menggebu-gebu "kenapa bisa menghasilkan adik bayi… ehm… contohnya seorang petani menanam bibitnya diladang, lama kelamaan bibit itu akan tumbuh dan berkembang kemudian menghasilkan buah atau sayur, naah begitu juga dengan Sex, Ayah menanam benih pada Papamu, dan Sembilan bulan kemudian datanglah adik bayi."

Menma mengernyit, sungguh ia bingung sangat bingung dengan penjelasan Ayahnya. Namun karena tak mau membuat Ayahnya capek karena harus menjelaskan kembali, Menma mengangguk pura-pura mengerti.

"Humm, Menma mengelti kalau begitu, tapi Ayah—" Menma membuka buku PRnya.

"Syukurlah kalau begitu." Sasuke mengelap keringat di pelipisnya. "Tapi kenapa Menma?"

"Ung… bagaimana cala Menma menulisnya, Jawaban Ayah panjang cekali huweeeee."

"Eh? memang PR menma seperti apa? Coba Ayah lihat." Menma menyerahkan PRnya kepada Sasuke, Sasuke membacanya dengan seksama. Tiba-tiba tubuh Sasuke bergetar.

"I-ini—"

"Ayah?"

"KENAPA KAU TIDAK BILANG KALAU PRNYA SEPERTIII INIIIIIII?!" Sasuke berteriak OOC, Menma hanya cengo melihat kelakuan ayahnya.

"TEMEEE, kenapa ribuut sekaliiii?!" Naruto yang merasa keberisikan, keluar dari dapur sambil membawa spatula ditangannya. Ia melihat PR Menma yang tergeletak dilantai dan Sasuke yang pundung di pojokan. "Are?" Naruto membaca PR Menma, seketika raut mukanya berubah.

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH" dan terdengarlah tawa Naruto yang membahana.

"Huweeeeeee Ayah dan Papa menyeraaaaamkaaaan." Menma merinding takut. "Apa ada yang calah dengan PL Menma yang cepelti ini?" Menma menunjukan PRnya ke reader.

Ternyata… ternyata PRnya adalah… Menma disuruh mengisi biodata berikut ini :

Name :

Age :

Birthday :

Sex :

Dan sukseslah PR Menma membuat Sasuke pundung karena telah mengajarkan kesesatan kepada putra sulungnya yang manis secara tidak langsung. Dan sukses juga membuat Naruto tertawa terbahak-bahak.

**FIN**

Holaaa Saru kembali dengan Fic Gajee, hoaaah saru lagi males lanjutin fic yang lain jadilah bikin fic gaje sperti iniiii huhuhuhu :"D, tenang fic ini aman dikonsumsi bagi yang sedang berpuasaa huehehehe

Dakara, semoga para reader dapat terhibur dengan fic ini~

RnR pleaseeee~~ *Puppy eyes no Jutsu*

C(^ w ^)D


End file.
